


Like this?

by kawusia25



Series: Tales of Dork Noir and his Lady [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward dork, Awkwardness, F/M, I think?, I'm sorry - Freeform, Virgin!Chat, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawusia25/pseuds/kawusia25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when a make out change in something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SKayLanphear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKayLanphear/gifts).



> It was inspired by @skaylanphear (amazing writer, I’m big fan) and her tumblr conversations about Marichat and her perspective on that matter. Please don’t hate me. 
> 
> My first work for this fandom so be gentle. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chat ran his lips down Marinette’s neck, leaving kisses along the way, in place that she told him she liked be kissed. His fingers twitched next to her waist, not sure what to do with them. Put them on her soft skin or tangle them in sheets?

He didn’t know what to do unless it was something he already did with his Princess. You see, he was totally uninformed if it came to anything involving sex. Of course, he’d taken health education but in this moment it was no help.

Marinette put his clawed hands on her breasts, stopping Chat’s panicked train of thoughts. She hooked her thumbs under the line of her panties, slowly pulling them down her legs, keeping her blue gaze on his face.

Chat gulped making his Adam apple bob. He observed her every move trying to think what to do next. Whithout any experience in sex area, he could do very little to help his situation. He even started sweating under his suit when Marinette reached with her small hands to his zipper under his bell.

His franatic gaze settle on her face, looking as she bit her bottom lip. He tried to look down at her slim body but when he felt her slender fingers travelling down his chest pulling zipper lower and lower, his brain stopped working. He closed his eyes while white panick washed over his body.

Marinette almost got him out of his suit and looked at his face.

“Did you bring what I asked you?” her question was only a whisper but in Chat’s ears it sounded like a scream. He shook his head and grabbed a small bag that he brought with him.

“Good. I don’t know what would we do without _purr_ -tection” she made a pun trying to relax her kitten a little.

Chat turned his back to her, looking for things they needed which wasn’t a simple task when his hands shook like hands of person in the last stage of alcoholism but he managed.

“Did you put it?” Marinette asked. She started to get nervous waiting on him.

He turned around to look at her beautiful face, holding big yellow banana in his clawed hand with condom on said fruit.

“Like this?”


End file.
